Spideypool
by EmolgaGirl
Summary: These are just some long/short Spideypool drabbles. Read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Spideypool drabble. Please enjoy.

* * *

Spider-man's biggest fan

The city was quite peaceful this week. Did all the villans decide to go on vacation? Probably. Last week he fought Swarm with his teammates and could have gotten his ass kicked if it wasn't for Nova. Had to hand it to Buckethead, he was annoying, but the team would be in much trouble if it wasn't for the lamp from above. Even if Iron Fi-...

„No way," he narrowed his eyes at the crowd on the street.

„Seriously people ya' gotta keep your eyes on the road, geez," the all-to-familiar voice was heard, followed by clashing of metal.

„Deadpool," he growled out and shoot a webstring, swinging down to the scared crowd.

„Look!It's Spider-man," someone from the crowd yelled out, pointing at him.

He landed on the tipped over truck and watched Deadpool fight some man in black. He may be insane, suicidal and annoying, but the guy did know how to fight. Even how to kill. Which reminds him...

„Deadpool what the hell are you doing here?"  
He narrowed his eyes and looked at the truck.

„Oh, isn't it the friendly neighborhood spider?"  
He was sent flying across the street when one of the bad guys kicked him in his red and black head.

„You guys have some serious anger issues. Ya' know, I know this pretty good psyholo-," another kick shut him up.

„Aren't you going to help him, stop him," someone from the crowd said and he sighed, shooting a webstring and pulling the man with the gun down.  
„Oh yea', teamwork," Deadpool shouted, raising his katana over the karate-man's head.  
„No, no killing," he shoot webstrings that sticked on his katana's and snatched them away.

„Spidey you really are no fun," he pouted and kicked the guy as he hit the street-lamp and fell down on the sidewalk.  
„I am serious Deadpool!"  
The only response he got was a maniac laughter. How unexpected from a lunatic like him.

„Hey, Spidey, can ya' handle these bastards alone?I hope you can, 'cause this merc needs to scram," he laughed and broke into a car, kicking the man who was formly driving, out.  
Before the man hit the ground, he caught him in a web.  
„Deadpool!"  
He drove off, sticking his hand out of the window and waving to him. He looked at the four man left.  
„Okay, guys, I don't know why you were after him, but I am no-," he was cut off after one of them swung a chain that wrapped around his legs and he was sent flying across the air.  
„Deadpool is so dead," he slammed into the building and twitched, „that joke was mostly lame, I know."  
He got up and launched himself on the street lamp. Doing a spin around it he hit the man with the chain in the head and he fell down.  
„Spider-man, stand down, I repeat, stand down," Nick's voice was heard from above as the Helicarier started to lower.  
„Shield will take it from things aren't humans, they are genetically advanced robots."  
Few man from Shield appeared and started shooting at the man-robots.

„Spider-man, find Deadpool," Nick growled out and he sighed, swinging off.

That merc really needs to stop coming back to the city. He 'causes nothing but trouble. What if he finds him? Should he take him back to Shield? How in the world is he going to do that? Deadpool isn't the type to sit down and have a reasonable talk to, or even, just talk to.

„Spidey, pal', come down to play," a gunshot was heard and his webstring broke.  
Oh no.  
He started falling down a loud scream escaping his mouth. Strangely, Deadpool aimed for him to fall in the dumpster...which he did.

„Hah, Spidey, you scream like a bi-...girl," Deadpool said, leaned against the wall of the dead-end street, laughing.

The groaned as he stood up inside the dumpster, a half eaten pizza slice on his shoulder. Okay, now what? Will he kill him? He could have killed him when he was still in the air if he wanted to. He didn't tho'...  
„I wanted to thank you."  
„Thank...me," he asked, jumping out from the dumpster and sticking to the wall of the building.

„Yea', for fighting the baddies ten minutes ago?"  
„Oh...that."

He was really confused. Since when does Deadpool thank people. If it was the Deadpool he knew, he would be trying to fight him right about...now.

„Why so silent Web's?"  
„I was just thinking. You never were this...generous with anybody. I mean, sharing those „thank you's"."  
„Hah! I can be much of a gentleman, if I try," he slided his hand down to his gun.

There he is. Now comes the fighting. He prepared his webshooters, but Deadpool took the gun and droped it on the floor. Wait, hold up...is this even Deadpool?

„I see your uncomfortable around me Spidey. Thought that my weapons scared ya'," he walked over to him and before he could react he grabbed his ankle and pushed him down on the ground.  
„What the hell Deadpoll?!"

His Spidey sence wasn't tingling. Which was weird, considering the danger he was in. He looked up at the tall merc and got surprised. He expected a blade or a gun pointed to his head, but the merc was just holding him down by his wrists.

„Why did you chase after me? Hmh," he curiously asked, gripping his wrist that hard that he almost squeaked like a squirrel.  
„Erm... Shield sent me to get you back to them. Nick was pretty mad at your rampage trough the middle of the main road."  
The laugh was unexpected too.  
„So, are ya' going to bring me back to good ol' pirate-man."  
He almost laughed at that but cleared his throat to restrain it.  
„You caused many trouble. I can't just let you escape," again, cut off, but now by a gun on his head.  
Okay. Now, his Spidey sence was tingling.  
„Can't make me do stuff that I don't wanna do cupcake," Deadpool growled out, his finger ready to fire.  
„Okaaaay, let's...calm down Deadpool," considering what a wimp he was now, he would just shoot himself.  
„Nah, I won't kill you. You helped me, after all."

He put the gun away and leaned a bit closer to his mask, which made him inch his head a bit away. Seriously...what is it with Deadpool today?

„Wanna know another thing that makes me not want to kill ya' Web's," he asked, leaning ever closer.

Okay, this was mostly awkward. Was he drunk? Nope, his healing factor wouldn't allow it.

„Sure," he noticed that his voice was slightly higher.

Huh, everybody's voice would get higher if the most feared mercenary was pinning you down, two inches away from your face.

„'cause, I'm your biggest fan," the answer made him blink in confusment under his mask.

Okaaaay. Totally unexpected. Biggest fan? Wait, did he have a Spidey collection in his house or something?

„Wait, my big-," without a warning the merc leaned down and kissed him over his mask.  
„Biggest fan, now, I gotta scram," he propped up, hearing the boots of the Shield agents.

„Put a tracking device on your watch thingy did they, huh? Clever."  
He walked away, leaving him frozen in the shadow of the street. He looked back one more time, an insane chuckle escaping his mouth.  
„Toodles, Webs, see ya' soon!"  
And by that... he was gone. His teleporter was still working.  
He propped up and tried to stand up.  
„Spider-man, are you okay," the Shield agent asked, running into the alley.

Nope, he wasn't. His brain was a mess now and thank God he was wearing that mask, because his face was as red as a tomato.

„Yeah, I'm fine."  
„Did you see Deadpool?"

See him? Screw that. He freaking kissed him. Should he rat him out? He probably should tell them about that, just, hide the kiss part...

„ Nope. He was gone before I tracked him. Teleporter still working, I guess."  
„Damn it. Okay, Spider-man, you are free to go. You should report to Shield first, tho'," the agent said, walking away to the others.  
„I should report," he blankly added, puting his hand over his mask, on his lips.

Deadpool ... that guy was insane. Next time he see's him, he is reporting him to Shield. Now, he realised, that kiss was just a distraction for him. He was that stupid to fall for it. What did he think? That Deadpool actually wanted to kiss him. As far as he knew, the merc could play for both teams, but he surely wasn't into bugs.


	2. Chapter 2

Please review and give me idea's for future chapters.

* * *

Role-model

Being a mercanery wasn't excatly as fun as it sounds. It isn't just running around and shooting people for cash ... well, for him, it was. What if he was diffrent? He could change. He could try to change. Would he be accepted as a hero? Not really.  
Former X-man member and the feared merc with a mouth, Deadpool, was staring up at his ceiling. His apartment was a mess.

_"Just like your head,"_ one of the voices teased and he rolled his eyes.

Clothes, food and weapons all around the floor. Might be the reason why he didn't flirt with any woman for awhile. Even if he got lucky and brought her home the stench would make her faint.

_"That way she wouldn't be conciouns trough the whole sex thing. Which is good."_

Oh, the joy of talking to the voices in your head in the morning.  
He closed his eyes and sighed. He was normal once. A handsome, young man but...

_"But you became a idiot and belived everybody?"_

"Will you shut up?!"

The voice didn't continue and he looked at the broken clock on the left side of his bed. The once red numbers where hardly even visible of the display. It's still night. He couldn't sleep tho'.  
Patting the side of his bed, he found the remote control. Maybe there was something on tv.

_"Porn?"_

_"We could go for some porn!"_

_"Once again the friendly neigbhood spider saved the day! Today at half past eight the so called "Rhino" returned and started robbing a bank. Thankfully our hero, Spider-man, cought him and got the money back to the bank. We are all lucky to have such a great hero by our side. This was Jessica Gregory on the night report."_

Spider-man.  
He looked back at the ceiling imagining the red and blue spandex. That, mostly sarcastic, voice and unbelivable skills.  
He kept the secret for so long. He was good at keeping such shit away from people. The first time he met Spidey...he, Deadpool, started liking him. First he thought that it was just simple admiring for his popularity but, no. He realised that as much of the time he spent with the boy he just liked him more and more. Even if that time was verbal fighting, he didn't mind. Everyone judged him and hated him. Nobody ever wanted to get involved with his insanity but, Spider-man...he did.

_"Only you can change yourself. Helping others is not about the glory and fame Deadpool, it's the satisfaction of knowing that you did something good."_

Since those words were spoken he tried his best to change.  
Because, even if he hated admiting it, he wanted to become like Spidey.  
Spider-man was his role-model.


	3. Chapter 3

Enjoy this Spideypool drabble and review!

* * *

Two steps behind you

Peter was walking down the street, pulling his bag back on his shoulder. Last night was total chaos. He almost got killed by the Lizard, the police tried to shoot him and Aunt May got really mad at him for coming home late. That's not even the worst part. Deadpool keeps texting him. Since the day he and the merc had a fist-to-fist combat and he dropped his phone out from his pocket, resolving into Deadpool finding it and taking his number. He sighed as his phone buzzed again.

"I swear if it's him again, I'm gonna..."

_"Hey Spidey. I just ate the worst taco in the world! Better not come to my place anytime soon. It's toxic, if you know what I mean. What about Taskmaster? Does are team-up still stand? Ya' better not forget me and get all the glory for catching him to yourself. I'm in the city right now. Don't worry, I'm in civilian clothes. Hope that no one see's my face. Hah! What's up anyways? Am I annoying?"_

He was annoying. Very annoying actually.  
Peter pushed his glasses a bit up on his nose. He didn't need them. Since the whole "spider genetics" cured his bad eyesight. He kept wearing them just because Aunt May makes him do it. What time is it anyways? He might come late for wor-...

_"Don't ignore me!"_

How can one guy act so...childish. He realised that if he dosen't answer Deadpool, he will never stop. Of course he couldn't tell him about his real identity. If he, Deadpool, knew that he was Peter Parker he would constantly visit him at his house and such. Aunt May dosen't need even more stress that she already has. So...what to tell him?  
He looked at his phone as he was about to cross the street, excadently bumping into someone and almost dropping his phone.

"Uh...excuse me," he apologized not looking at the person as he crossed the street.

_"I'm on the top of a building, watching over the city. Let's hope that Taskmaster dosen't decide to steal the mutant DNA anytime soon."_

He looked at the message one more time and clicked send.  
Puting his phone back in the pocket he looked at the newspaper in some man's hand.

_" Spider-man. Nothing but trouble."_

Well, the press sure loves him. Damn that moustache, loud-mouth always talking bad about him as if...  
His phone, again? Deadpool.

_"Spidey I just saw the most gorgeous civilian in the history of gorgeous civilians. Bumped into me!"_

Huh, so Deadpool "saw" someone gorgeous. He probably did some lame pick-up line. Maybe he will finally find himself a lady. Why did the thought of that just make his chest sting a little? If he does find a female friend then maybe he will stop annoying him. But, spending time with Deadpool was actually pretty fun. He was a mercanery and completly insane but, also really funny and somewhat cute.  
Did he just call him...Nu-uh, this is not happening.

_"Is it weird that I'm going the same way as he is?"_

He? So it's a guy. Made his chest sting again. Oh no...please...he can't deny it though. He was jelaous. No idea why or how but, he was. Feeling like a overly-attached girlfriend as he texted back...

_"You mean you are stalking him?"_

_"No! We are just..."_

_"Just? Face it Deadpool. You are bisexual and you just fell in love with some stranger, didn't you?!"_

_"Fell in love? I don't even know him. Why are ya' so upset anyways?Hm?"_

That's a good question. He scratched the back of his neck and typed again.

_"I'm not upset. It's not okay to stalk people around. What if he see's you?"_

_"No way, he is too busy doing something on his phone."_

_"That means that he can call the police as soon as he spots you. Freak."_

_"Oh shush Spidey. But really...he is as cute as a cupcake!"_

"_Really, how does he look like?"_

_"We sound like teenage girls. I always wanted to talk about guys with ya' Webs!"_

_"Funny. Very funny."_

_"Okay, okay. He is short, well to me, at least. He has this...messy brown hair and somewhat old jacket. Also carrying a bag that makes him look like a hippy. And boy, oh boy, he has these glasses that just make me go all doki-doki!"_

_"Doki- what?"_

He sighed as his glasses slid down his nose again. Why did he put on this jacket anyways, it's too-...  
He blinked and lifted his head up. Slowly turning, praying on the inside...yep, there he was. Deadpool, the merc with a mouth, was following him, Peter Parker, while texting Spider-man, which is also him. Great. Brilliant. Deadpool was a good stalker tho'. He kept his distance and didn't make eyecontact. That's what you get for being an amazing assasian. What now?! If he stops or anything, he might find it suspicous.

_"Maybe I should make some lame excuse to say hi to him."_

Crap.

_"No. Don't do it. Bad idea. What if he calls the cops? What if he screams and runns away?!"_

Making himself sound like a wimp. How awesome is he?

_"I'm so close to him. I can smell that hot perfeume he is wearing...damn."_

And his Spidey sense was going nutts.  
There he was...two steps behind him.  
Two steps behind Spider-man.  
Two steps behind Peter Parker.  
He needed a plan...and fast.

_"Deadpool I see Taskmaster. Quickly come to the Stark Tower. Like, now!"_

_"Really? Now? Shit. Well okay...ya' made me lose my future husband. That means that you need to buy me lunch!"_

_"Deal. Oh no...he is braking in. Hurry stalker-man."_

He could sense him slowly move away. He could also sense his eyes on him. Which made him feel really hot all of a sudden.  
Tricking Deadpool was a briliant/bad idea. What to do when he comes to the tower? Oh screw it. He will think of something. Not that he is planning to stop messaging him anyways.  
He was about to enter the newspaper's building and a thought struck him.  
He found him hot? Him, Peter Parker? _Future husband_, he said it, didn't he? Man...his heart pratically skipped a beat. Maybe he is the one playing for both teams, not Deadpool only.


	4. Chapter 4

Clever merc

It's okay to be in love. Every superhero has a love interest, right? Spend the time following them to check on them while trying to avoid them without the mask. He had many crushes during his life. Mary Jane, Gwen Stacy, damn it, maybe even Black Cat but, why him? Of all the people in the world he liked him? Maybe it's the teenage hormones or maybe he is gone completly insane. He wouldn't be suprised by the last thought for the fact how much time he spent with him.

"Spider-man I want you to find that moron and get the crystal back. I don't care how you do it but, I want that object back in less then an hour. Do you understand?"

There he was. Swinging from building to building and talking to Nick. He stopped as he heard someone talking.

"That crystal is from the planet Z-..."

"Okay, okay...I think I found him. Over and out."

Phew, at least he dosen't have to listen to Nick anymore. He had a bigger problem now. And that certain problem's name was Deadpool.  
He climbed up to the top of the building and looked at the merc talking on the phone.

"Yup. It's right here. How much?! Daaamn."

At first that voice was very annoying. Now, it made him get this warm feeling around...  
Enough daydreaming. Time to face his biggest weakness. Deadpool.  
Lately they fought several times but, it ended up with Deadpool actually helping him in some sticky situations. Not to mention that he was insane. Now, he thought that he is insanily hot. Which he was. Remembering when he slammed him into the wall, inches away from him as he observed the red and black mask. He noticed how tall he actually was because he was something below his neck. Then that funny voice which can turn pretty dark and stone-cold sometimes. Those strong muscles and abbs showing of the tight spandex...  
Yeah, he was shivering on the thoughts of that.

"Knock, knock Webby."

He winced and came back from daydreaming only to spot Deadpool inches away from his face. He gasped and did a frontflip, landing on the roof.

"Did I scare ya'? What were you doing anyways. I was glaring at you for over 2 minutes."

He was?

"You were?"

"I was. I thought that you fell asleep under that mask and that only a kiss from little ol' me can wake you up."

Thank God for the Spidey mask because under it, he was blushing. Why do such lame jokes make him react in such a way. He did those gay jokes before and he hated them. Something, something has changed.

"Sooo, you came to visit me or...?"

"Oh...The crystal. Now."

Deadpool tilted his head and lifted the glass box up, the small blue crystal reflecting in the light.

"This one?"

"How the hell did you manage to steal that from the Helicarrier. That place is supossed to be crowded with agents and-..."

"Used my gun. Sneaked in. Got the crystal. Got my sweet booty outta there."

Of course he did.

"I need that crystal back."

Why was his voice so...unsure about this? Enough of this. Yes, he did have a major crush on Deadpool. Yes, that was driving him insane but, the merc was trouble and he had to get that blue rock back to Nick before he starts yelling at him from the Helicarrier.

"Not gonna happen sweetie."

"I knew you would say that."

He sighed and shoot a webstring at the merc, pulling him in for his fist. On the impact of his fist, Deadpool stumbled back and fell on his ass. Wow, that hit hurt him more then it hurt Deadpool.

"Owch. Can't we just talk this over lunch?"

Lunch, with him? Yes.

"No. Give me the crystal!"

"Go and get it," he tossed it in the air, pulling his gun out.

He slinged his webstring for the crystal while dodging the bullets.

"Stop jumping around and let me shoot ya'!"

"As if that's gonna happen."

The bullet cut trough his web and the crystal landed between then. Him and the merc only five steps away from it.

"Ooooh, drama," Deadpool whispered while eyeing the crystal.

If he took a step closer, Deadpool would either run for the crystal or start shooting him. He needed a better idea.

"So here we are. Looking at the thing that we both want."

"Give it up Deadpool. Just let me take the crystal and go."

"But we had so much fun fighting!"

"I don't want to hurt you anymore."

Did he just say that?!  
On the inside he was slamming his head on the chimney next to him over and over again. It seems like he confused the merc too. He was staring at him for awhile and lowerd his gun.

"Why?"

That question was nothing as he expected it to be.

"Uh. Because..."

What should he say? That it hurts him hitting the man he loves? Geez, his life was one of those cheap romantic comedy's.

"Because what?"

Even Deadpool's voice was dead-serious when he asked. He should try to explain it...somehow. He wanted to tell him so badly. To confess to him every, single thought on his mind when he looked at that perfect body of his.

"Because I think that we are friends."

"Friends," he chuckled and pointed to his face," that punch was just a high-five in the face for ya'?"

"No. Listen, Deadpool, I spent to much time with you. Even if that time was mostly combat and arguing, we still had...fun together. Maybe, just maybe, you could change and stop being obsessed with cash and become a good guy."

"And then we would be friends?"

Huh, not just friends. He would ask him on a date. He seriously would. Even if it would be completly embarrassing and he would probably screw up the whole sentence of "Do you want to go on a date?", he would still try.

"Now you listen Spidey. I know that you think that it's easy for me to change. That it's easy to just forget my assasian life and become a hero but, it's not. Friends should love eachother for what they are, not what they want eachother to be. Right?"

That actually...made sense. Deadpool was actually making sense. And he just totally made a point to the reasonable, smart Spider-man.

"Yes. You are right."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Go ahead."

"That night when we were fighting Tasky and his minions, why did you carry me home and helped me? You could've just let me there. I would heal anyways."

Because he saw him there in a poodle of his own blood. His legs possibly broken, with bullet wounds on them. He would heal but, he still wanted to get him some place safe. He was silent while he carried him, looking at the Spider-man sign on his chest. It was, somehow, calming.

"I don't leave people behind. No mather good or evil, I will help everyone."

"So, the casual hero policy?"

"Pretty much."

"Hmmm," he took a step towards the crystal and he raised his webshooters.

"Another step and I'm introdeucing you to my fists."

"Oh them?I met them already. They are lovely."

"I'm not joking Deadpool."

"Too bad that I am. You know, somehow, I doubt that you would hit me again."

"Well that doubt is incorrect."

"Oh really," he smirked and took a few steps back.

"Good now-..."

He took another step back, geting dangerously close to the edge of the roof.

"Deadpool...what are you doing?"

"Messuring."

"Stop."

"Why? If I fall down and brake a couple of bones, they will heal back sooner or later."

Another step back. Hey, what was he doing behind his back?

"Please."

"Begging me, huh? That's new. Maybe if you get on your knees I would consider beliving you."

Completly perverted picture in his mind that made his face turn red again.

"Just come back and don't..."

He jumped down. He really did. He just wickedly grinned and let himself fall back.  
He never ran that fast.  
Catapulting himself of the roof he sent one webstring to the oposite building, while catching Deadpool with the other one. He looked down at Deadpool, calmly hanging there, inches away from the hard floor.

"You are freaking insane!"

A laugh was heard.

"I know I am."

"You could've got hurt!"

"I know, mom."

"Seriously yo-..."

"You actually saved me, didn't you? No idea why, but you did."

"Yeah."

"Thanks friend."

With that, he cut his webstring with the katana, landing perfectly on his feet. He dusted his suit a bit and got on the motorcycle parked on the street.

"That's not your's Deadpool," he yelled out, watching him from above.

"I'll give it back. Promise!"

And he drove off.  
He climbed the building to get the crystal. Wait, it wasn't there?! But it was there before! He left it there when he jumped for the merc! He stepped on something and raised his foot.  
A crumbled piece of paper.

_"It ain't only you with the clever mind, baby boy."_

"Deadpool..."

He growled out and threw the note away, swinging of.  
He did call him "friend" when he was about to leave.  
But, Peter Parker wanted to change that "friend" into "boyfriend".


	5. Chapter 5

I hope that you enjoy this Spideypool drabble. Please review.

* * *

Bad habit

He looked at the dead body's around him a low sigh escaping his throat. People thought that he enjoyed killing but, actually, it made his stomach twisted seeing what he had done. Worst of all, these people were police officers. They attacked him and he got a bit out of control and killed them. He wouldn't do it if one of them didn't call him a monster, referring to his looks under the mask. Even worse, his boyfriend was called to the murder place. Now, he was hiding in the dark watching Spider-man look at the man in horror.  
He would to, if he felt regret.

"Who did this?"

The young police officer turned away from the bodies and looked at Spider-man.

"No idea. I don't understand who would do such a horrific thing Spidey."

Spidey's voice made him slide against the box he was peeking out.  
Anger, revenge and disappointment were mixed into his cold, strict voice.

"I don't know who did this officer but, when I find out...I will make them drop some blood for every, each one of these people."

With that, he swung away on his webstring.  
How will be ever look at his face without hearing that sentence over and over. For once, Deadpool was freaking out.

* * *

"Wade, you in here," he peaked inside the apartment, hanging from the building's wall.

"Wade?"

Maybe he wasn't home yet.  
He really needed to talk to someone. Seeing those dead people made his head buzz with thoughts. Who would do such a thing? They were only innocent civilians. He felt bad for not being there in time. For not stopping whoever did that. He was the hero of the city, goddamnit. He was guilty of their death. This, was his fault.

"Peter?"

He looked at the masked man standing in the frame of the kitchen door. He crawled into his apartment trough the open window.

"Making pancakes again, huh?"

"Nope."

Why did this whole situation feel so...awkward.

"How was your day?"

That was an unusual question to get from Deadpool. He usually just tackle-hugged him the second he stepped in.

"Good."

"Being the goodie-two-shoes hero you are?"

"Mhm," he walked over to him and wrapped his arms around his muscular body.

Something was wrong. His body slightly shivered and he didn't even bother to hug him back. The guilt was eating him up alive and he needed to tell someone about it. He would listen, he was his boyfriend after all.

"Wade...something bad happened today."

"Tell me about it," he walked back to the kitchen and took a can of beer, then took his hand and pulled him over to the couch.

"People got killed because of me."

"How?"

"Gun wound's. Lot's of them. This wouldn't happen if my timing was right. If I wasn't busy at Shield I would've saved those poor civilians."

He said nothing. Peter looked over at Wade, seeing that he lifted his mask up to his nose, revealing many scars. He sipped on his beer and avoided looking at him.

"Is something bothering you Wilson?"

He tightened his grip around the can and sighed, letting his head fall back.

"Many things are bothering me."

"Like?"

"Remember how I promised you that I will stop killing. That I will do my best to try to control this bad habit?"

Slight pain hitting his chest as he took off his mask and looked at him.

"Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Listen, Peter, I..."

He trailed off and leaned forward, holding his head with his hands. This wasn't unlike Deadpool. He noticed that since he came he wasn't his usual hyper, funny, perverted self.

"Yes?"

"I...killed tonight."

A thought struck his mind as his eyes widened.

"Please tell me that you did-..."

"I did," he frowned, "I am so sorry," the words were barely a whisper.

"Let me ignore the fact that you broke your promise. Let me ignore the fact that every day I see people getting hurt and blame it on myself. Let's ignore the fact that this guilt is taunting me. Just tell me...why?"

He licked his dry lips and answered with a cold voice.

"They...they called me a freak and a monster. The mocked my appearance and...I guess I cracked under the pressure."

"Under the pre-...Wade you killed 8 innocent man just because they called you names?! What are you? A high school bully?!"

Okay, now he was practically yelling. And Deadpool did the same as he shot a look at him.

"You don't understand. You never get called names. Nobody hates the amazing Spider-man. He is a hero. He is pretty under the mask even if no one's ever seen him without it, they just guess. He doesn't have to fight the boo-ing and hissing when people see him. Not him. Not perfect little Peter Parker."

"Is this what this is about? Me being a hero? We've been over this Wade. You make your decisions on your own. If you want to be a hero too...stop only thinking about yourself."

"Stop thinking about myself?! If I don't think about myself who will? You, perhaps?! I am not perfect Peter!"

"You don't have to be perfect!"

"I don't have to be the bad guy always too."

"Wade, listen..."

"No, you listen. I don't even know why you fell in love with me. Have you seen what's under this mask. I am no beauty under it. I am a fucking monster. Do you know how it hurts when you exit your home and see people looking at you in horror. Then, you realise that your mask wasn't on and you hear screams... and see people ... pointing at you," his voice cracked as he started to tremble, "I know I promised you to quit my useless killing but, It isn't that easy. God, I hate myself. Can you leave, please?"

Without any word Peter came close to him and wrapped his arms around him.

"Wade, I told you that I love you. I do. Those scars... aren't your fault. I know that it isn't easy for you to stop this habit and all but, we can try together. I, for one, find you very handsome under that mask," he pulled Wade's mask up, revealing his face and teary eyes, "You are perfect, simply perfect to me. Don't you dare forget that Wilson."

And there it was... that small half-smile in the corner of his lips.

"Your not mad?"

"No, I'm not."

"I will try. I will try, together with you, and stop my urge for blood."

"Good."

He sighed and closed his eyes, enjoying the fact that he hugged him back. His body consuming the warmth.

"But Peter..."

"Hm?"

"I can't stop one urge."

"What?"

"The urge for you."

His face turned red as he cleared his throat.

"I won't help you with that urge."

"Oh you will."

With that, he lifted his head and lowered his lips close to his.

"You definitely will, baby boy."

His body shivered at the touch of his cold lips on his.


	6. Chapter 6

Superhusbands + Spideypool. Enjoy and review!

* * *

Are we there yet?

Tony couldn't belive that Steve has put him up to this. When he said "family road trip" he thought it's just going to be him, Steve and Peter but, nope. Peter brought a guest. Not a really quiet one either. Wade was constantly talking. Without any brakes or pauses. Made him want to tape his mouth and shove him into the trunk. Unfortunetly he couldn't do that to Peter's boyfriend. Man, he hated using that word.

"Tony?Earth to Stark," somebody's hand waved in front of his face.

"Uh!Oh...yeah, I was listening."

"Really?What did I say," Steve raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

Okay, he had no idea what he just talked about. He drifted of after "summer vacation". About one more hour and this horror is over.  
Yesterday, Steve had the bright idea to spend the Friday on a field trip to the Big Apple Camp. It would be fun, right? His man and his little man together with him. Then, all of a sudden, Peter decides to take Wade with them. Of course he said no but Steve was the guy who let Peter do anything after some whining. That is how that insane lunatic came along with them.  
Now? They were driving in the car, back to the city while Steve was talking ahead about some summer vacation and Peter and Wade were talking about...what are they talking about? He concetrated on the voices on the backseat.

"I apologized, okay!"

"Wade you spilled ice-cold water on me while I was sleeping."

"I know, it was funny."

"Stop giggling, idiot!"

Okay. Usual teenage prank stuff. Well at least Wade wasn't yelling like he was doing 20 minutes ago. Now he can drive in peace and...

"Let's sing a song!"

Oh no he isn't.

"Or, how about no?"

"Awh, c'mon Stark. It will be fuuuuun," he sang with his irritating, high voice.

"No. Now shut up."

"Let's play a game instead," Steve said, smiling brightly.

If he didn't love him as much as he did, he would hate him right now. At least it's not singing.

"Okey dokey. Wanna go first Skippy?"

"Nah Wade. Papa you go first."

"Tony do you want to-..."

He cut Steve of with a annoyed glance. Steve rolled his eyes and looked outside the window.

"Okay. I spy, with my little eye someeeething...yellow!"

There they go. Peter and Wade started random yelling out objects and such. Five minutes of peace. Is he asking for to much?

"Bingo was his name-o."

"Seriously Steve, name-o..."

"Oh shush Stark. Focus on the road grumpypants."

And he did...well, tried at least. After a couple more rounds of the yelling and "spying with the eyes" his eye started almost twiching.

"Tony, slow down. Are you trying to kill us all?!"

Dear lord, yes.

"No. I didn't cross the speed-limit. Relax name-o."

"Mr. Stark, can I ask ya' somethin'?"

"What is it Wade?"

"Did you have fun yesterday?"

Wasn't that a question. Made him think. He actually did have fun, a bit of it. And then it hit him. It was Wade's presence that made that happen. The kid made jokes that made everyone laugh. He thought of fun games to play at night. He helped them gather wood for the camp fire. Glancing back at the blond boy he smiled.

"Yeah, I did. How about you?"

"I did. It was awesome! I must say Mr. Rogers is amazing at cooking."

"Oh...wow, thanks Wilson."

Steve was slightly blushing. It was true. Steve was amazing at cooking. If it was for Tony they would have only energy bars and microwaved food for the whole day. Steve woke up early and made them the most amazing breakfast ever.

"Petey did you have fun," Steve asked, putting on his sunglasses.

"I did pop's."

"Wouldn't be fun without me, now would it," Wade nudged him and winked.

Woah, what's that supossed to mean?! He could actually feel Steve's glare on him. It wasn't his fault that Peter had posiblly sex with Wade. Steve wanted to bring him along.

"Well Wade, thank Steve for bringing you along," he raised his voice at "Steve" and looked at him, under his sunglasses.

"Thanks Steve!"

"You are welcome..."

"Tony I bet Petey learned how to French kiss like that from you!"

"What did you say?!"

He was perfetcly calm just because Steve was streching his body at the back of the car, growling.

"Come here you little," he grabbed Wade's jacket and started choking him.

"I...wa-...kidding," the boy muttered, gaging.

"Dad!Tell him to stop!"

He prettend that he didn't hear Peter as he just smirked an continued driving. That would teach Steve a lesson about bringing that lunatic around.

"Dad!Daaad!Tony!Staaark!Hellooo?"

"Hmh?"

"Oh, screw it. Are we there yet dad?"

He looked at Steve still holding Wade's jacket tightly in his grip and actually slowed down a bit.

"Just be patient kido. We will arrive, when we arrive."

"M-...Mr. Stark hel...p!"

"Let's sing," he started whistling a camp song while the muffled sounds of gaging, begging and cursing where heard from the backround.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a Thorki + Superfamily drabble from Wade's perspective. Enjoy.

* * *

Villan by faith

When Peter invited him over for dinner with his uncles he imagined something more...interesting. Wade looked around at the awkward, silent atmosphere. The only sound was made by forks on porcelain dishes. Steve was fancy like that. He looked at Peter then at the guests.  
When Petey told him that Thor and Loki are coming over he was about to faint while girlishly screaming. He imagined this so much...cooler. Now, they were just sitting and eating their stakes. When Tony saw that he was invited too, he wasn't very pleased, neither was Steve, but they can't say no to Peter's puppy eyes. No one could.  
The silence was really annoying. It was funny how the tension between Thor and Loki could be praticaly seen. Both of them didn't speak a word since they entered the house.

"So, how was the meal," Steve decided to brake the silence.

"Amazing as always pop's."

"Very good," Tony blunted out, watching Wade with the eyes of a predator.

"I must say Steven, this meal was almost as good as the Asgardian feasts!"

Man, he loved Thor's jibber-jabber. Loki stayed silent and so did Wade. Loki was known for being the little green devil that he is. Tonight, he was more of a little green silent statue.

"What do you say brother? Was the meal good enough for you?"

Wade looked over at Loki as the thin man squinted his eyes.

"Yes, it was very delicous. Thank you Rogers."

"Well...I'll go get a drink," Tony jumped up and went for the liqour cabinet, earning a glare from Steve.

"May I ask if you have some of the Midgardian, so called, vodka?"

"Ruff night Thundy, huh? Yeah. I do. If I didn't have it that would be like going to school without a pen."

Then, actually, after a few drinks the atmosphere loosend up. Thor, Steve and Tony were talking. Wade was sharing annoyed looks with Peter as Tony started bragging. He then noticed the absence of Loki.

"Psst, Petey, have you seen Loki," he whispered at Peter, who leaned over quite close to him.

"Nope."

Wade stood up and exited the kitchen, the deep voice of Thor and Steve rumbling across the house. Where could he be? He noticed somone on the balcony. Turns out that someone was no-one else but Loki.

"Uhm, hi," he awkwardly said and stepped outside, looking at the short man.

"Greetings Wilson."

And then silence. Man, having a conversation with Loki is like watching paint dry. He should try again, right?

"You wanted to catch some fresh air?"

"Indeed."

Wade leaned against the balcony fence next to him and looked at the man's profile. He was the same uncle Peter described. Narrowed green eyes that glistend with mischief and cleverness. Medium long, black hair that got pushed to the back of his head. Those pale lips forming neither a frown, nor a smile.

"What are you looking at?"

He blinked and looked at Loki.

"Oh, I was...you have rad eyes."

The man furrowed his eyebrows and looked away in the distance.

"I guess, rad, would mean a positive thing? Ney?"

Very awkward. He forgot the fact that he was from Asgard.  
_Oh brain, you have failed me once again,_ Wade thought and coughed.

"Yes. That would mean that they are pretty, I guess."

"Mhm."

He was really avoiding chit-chat time with him, but Wade never gave up that easily.

"I didn't tell you that I'm honoured to meet you in person."

"Me? I think that you rather share that honour with Thor," he coldly said and glanced at him, his green eyes seeming to shine like the one's in a cat.

Now that he thought about it, Loki did remind him of a cat. An agile, small, black, green-eyed cat.

"A feline? That is what I am to you mortal," Loki arched an eyebrow and looked at him.

"Woah, you can read minds? That is so awesome!"

"Indeed. Must I say Wilson you have a quite ... specific mind."

He sratched his head in confusment.

_He is probably talking about us, moron,_ the voice in his head whispered.

"Oh, those are just voices in my mind."

Loki blinked and nodded. As expected even the God of mischief thought that he is nutts. Lovely.

"Tell me, is it true that you are a rather dangerous killer?"

"Mercanery, actually," okay, he said that waaaay to proud.

"You kill people for money, if I'm correct?"

"I _killed_ people for money. I stopped that gig since my baby boy disapproves it."

"Interesting."

"Not like you should judge, Mr. World dominance."

Opps. His brain was quicker then his mouth once again. He watched as Loki's eyes narrowed and he looked away from him. Hold the fuck up...no way! Loki, a villan in the past, God of mischief and trickery was...ashamed?

"I...er...did not mean to of-..."

"It's alright Wilson. I understand your...condition."

"I prefer to call it, weirdness."

That actually made the man give out a soft chuckle. Making him a little bit more brave to ask him a few questions.

"Is it true that you escaped Shield...twice?"

"Yes it is. I shouldn't be proud of it, but," he cracked a grin and Wade had to smile too.

"Man, you are amazing."

"Really? Isn't that a title of superhero's more?"

"Yeah but, between me and you, I am an anti-hero and give myself titles. Or does "evil villan" sound more tempting to you?"

"I would prefer that you don't call me that," his voice got a sharp edge.

"Uh...excuse me. I've wondered, how is it having Thor as your brother?"

"Thor is not my brother," he recalled, seeming slightly irritated, "I was adopted."

"Oh. I never knew who my parents were."

And why would Loki want to know that? Geez, this is why Peter never let's him talk to people.

"I did not know that. Were you a...creation of some sort?"

"Well, yes. Weapon X, huh?"

"You were made to kill. I can find the resemblence between us, mortal."

"Mortal? Dude, I can't die. I'm like a God too! Wade, the God of awesome!"

Loki narrowed his eyes and smiled.

"I see. Do you have any...family?"

"Does a paralel universe of genderbent me count?"

"I suposse."

"Tons and tons of family."

"Interesting."

"Tho' since I started dating Peter I layed of the whole "killing" thing."

"Giving up your carrier because of a mortal?"

"I guess so."

"Reminds me of someone," he stiffly smiled and Wade guessed he ment Thor.

"It wasn't fun. Peter got all the glory of being Spiderman and I...I got jail, people trying to kill me. I was threated like a wild animal."

"I can relate to that. Pretty much, actually," Loki's voice more a whisper.

He didn't know why but his mood switched. He was feeling slightly...sad? And he never usually felt sad.

"He got the glory. I got..."

"The shame," Loki asked, staring down at the city.

"Yes. When we were friends, just friends, I was jealous of him."

"He had everything and you were like a scar on his perfect face?"

"Excatly. Everybody saw me as a threat, a murderer, danger and insanity all wrapped up in one."

"And as much as you were trying to prove otherwise they still remembered all the bad things you did in the past?"

"Yes. I just wanted..."

"Some attention," Loki finished for him.

"I wanted people to see me as a hero."

"Not someone who is seeking for chaos."

He looked at Loki and realised that all this time he was talking about himself too.

"Villan's by faith. Aren't we?"

"Correct mor- Wilson," he smiled and the laughter from inside cought their attention.

"Want to go back and join the goodie-two-shoes crew?"

"Gladly," Loki smiled and went inside with Wade walking beside him, grinning. Loki was his favourite uncle. No mather what he did...he kinda thought of him better then even Thor.


	8. Chapter 8

Title from a song that I heard recently. Enjoy and review.

* * *

You sound like you're sick

Peter was sitting on his bed, trying to stand up.  
_Nope, ain't gonna work_, he thought in annoyance.  
Two days ago a thunderstorm drifted towards their town and while he was saving the city from certain destruction he got soaked to his web's. Of course that he thought that there is no possible way of _him _getting sick but, he did get sick. Really, really sick.  
With wobbly legs he walked over to the bathroom and splashed water on his face. He definitely had a flu' because his face was very hot, his cheeks and ears red from it.  
After that he came downstairs, tripping on some of the stairs in the process.

_"Dear Peter, I had to go and visit Stacy because she broke her ankle. Breakfast is on the table. Love, Aunt May."_

He softly smiled and walked over to the kitchen door. Wait, is that the sound of someone chewing?  
His Spidey sense wasn't tingling as he opened the door slowly, clutching his hand into a fist.  
_How do expect to battle anyone in this state? Scare them of with coughing,_ he thought to himself and hoped that wasn't Doom or Taskmaster in there.  
Of course it was doctor Doom. The first thing every villan does when he breaks into a person's house is eat their cereal. Diabolic.

"Deadpool," he stopped and looked at the merc munching on the cereal.

"Yo Spidey," he smiled, his mask lifted up to his nose.

"May I ask what the hell you are doing here?"

"Eating."

"I see," he growled out and crossed his arms.

"Man, your aunt sure knows how to make a breakfast!"

"Yeah. MY breakfast," he responded and relaxed his hand.

Not that he wasn't used to Deadpool sneaking around his house now that he knew that Peter was Spiderman but, that gave him no right to break into HIS house and eat HIS breakfast. There was nothing that he could do tho'. Arguing with Wade to leave is like trying to teach Hulk to use adjectives.

"Hand me the orange juice," Peter sighed as he sat down in front of him.

"Yeah...I kinda drank it all."

"Dude! Milk?"

"Gone."

"Chocolate milk?"

"Adios."

"Anything?!"

"I left the coffee. I don't really need any."

"Yeah, you are hyper enough already," he frowned and walked over to the coffee machine.

Deadpool chuckled and continued eating. Peter felt slightly dizzy. His vision became blurry and clear again. Wade didn't seem to notice it tho'. He was happily eating his breakfast, stretching his legs under the table. _Man, that guy had long legs._

"Will you continue sneaking into my house like this?"

"Only when May isn't around," he confessed and shrugged.

"Splendid," he sarcastically rolled his eyes.

"Oh hush, you love having me around!"

"As much as I love having Loki around."

Peter wanted to say something more but, he was interrupted by a sneeze.  
_Goddamn cold,_ he thought and sniffled.

"You sound sick Webhead."

"Probably because I am."

"How did that happen," Wade asked, leaning back in his chair and looking at him.

"I got wet."

"Oh, wow. I thought that you hated Wolverine but, dude," Deadpool devilishly said and smirked.

"N-not like that you lunatic," he muffled, blushing slightly.

"Geez, was just kidding. I wouldn't let you take my Wolvy!"

"You are creepy," Peter added, shaking his head.

"So rain?"

"Yup."

Peter rubbed his eyes as they became watery. He probably looked like hell and he knew it. His hair was a messy bed-head style, his nose was dripping, his throat was sore and he couldn't focus his vision.

"You look terrible," Deadpool added and grimaced.

"Oh, charming as always, aren't you?"

"I try," he grinned and stood up making Peter wonder about what he is going to do.

The point was, you never knew it with Deadpool. One second he could be happy, hyper Wade, the other he could get bloodlusty, deadly Wade.

"What he fuck are you doing," Peter gasped as Wade picked him up like a bride.

"Bringing you to bed," he said calmly as Peter held on to his mug of coffee.

The silence was awkward as Wade climbed the stairs with Peter in his arms. He is never going to admit it but he liked feeling Wade's muscle arms around his knees. As much as he liked the warmth from his body that Peter didn't know it was capable of exposing.

"Here we are," Deadpool cheerfully said and put Peter down on his bed.

"Thanks."

"Ya' know, I expected a whole lot posters of me in your room," Wade said, looking around his room with his hands on his hips.

"Yeah, well I keep those in the basement. Just for the sake of no-one stealing them," Peter responded sarcastically.

"Awh. I have a lot Spiderman posters in my room."

Peter thought that Wade was joking but, he wasn't. He didn't laugh after it, nor did his voice sound sarcastic. Surprisingly, Peter didn't feel creeped out, he felt flattered.

"I think I need some rest."

"Yea'. I'll go down and clean up the kitchen," Wade stretched his arms.

"You? Wade Wilson wants to clean up the mess he made?"

"I'm full of surprises," Deadpool grinned and Peter slowly closed his eyes.

"Hey, Petey," he heard a voice close by.

"Hmh?"

"Get better soon," with those words Peter felt someone kiss his forehead.

It took him a while to stop smiling. Even after he heard his door close. Even after the sound of plates being broken was heard. Even after Wade started cursing and whining. Even after he fell asleep. That smile was still there.


	9. Chapter 9

I took a chance to write a simple little drabble about Spidey and Deadpool having a movie night.  
Wellp enjoy, review and keep that Spideypool obsession under control.

* * *

Movie night

Never let a mercenary save your life. Know why? Because they always expect something in return. Not the kind of...gift basket or new watch, nope. This particular lunatic saved Peter's life yesterday and he was a fool for saying that he is in his debt. He expected him to ask for money, since that is the only thing that he seems to care about but, no.

_You promised him_, he sighed to himself as he swung to the window of the small apartment.

"You are late!"

Peter almost screamed as a masked face peeked out from the window at him.

"Well sorry that some of us have to guard a city," he huffed, still sticking to the wall next to the window.

"You can't be late for our date Webster."

"Date? I don't remember anything about starting a relationship with an insane, bloodlusty murderer?"

"Whatevs'," he pouted and moved away.

"Come inside my humble home Spidey."

"I would rather call it a cave," he crawled inside and grimaced.

"Hey, there is no need to offend ma' crib!"

"Yeah, your "crib" smells like Wolverine."

Deadpool chuckled and shrugged.

"I told the guy so many times that he needs a proper bath."

After a few more words about the stench and mess, Peter finally settled himself on the couch. It was slightly obvious that Deadpool was a slob but, when you have to shovel a path to the kitchen then, it becomes just repulsive.

"Did I just step on something?"

"Oh, that's where I left my slice of pizza!"

"I swear Deadpool, I am just waiting for it to start crawling away," he shook the pizza off his Spandex and crossed his arms.

"This is going to be so much fun," Deadpool chanted, hopping around from leg to leg.

"Can I just give you money?"

"Nope."

Deadpool ran of to the kitchen and returned with a large bowl. He sat down next to Peter and narrowed his eyes at his mask.

"Maybe you could take that off to feel more like home," he slowly said, reaching out for his mask.

Oh no you don't, he winced and grabbed his wrist, twisting it.

"How many times do I have to say it. I won't show my secret identity to you."

"That's bullshit," he pouted and easily shook Peter's hand off.

_Well what did you expect. You can't even fully grab his wrist_, his brain teased.

"So, anyways, what are we watching?"

"A movie."

"Deadpool I have more important stuff to do then sit here with you and watch...er..."

"We are watching Twillight!"

"Wait...what? Why," he sighed as Deadpool went on about teen-vampire-romance.

"Okay, geez, spare me the history and turned on the stupid movie."

"Relax Skippy," he drawled and turned the movie on.

His tv wasn't actually something to watch a movie on. It was small and it constantly had snow appearing on it if something disturbed the antenna.

"I should be watching the city," he glanced to the window with hope.

"Chill bruuh, nothing is gonna happen in 2 freaking hours!"

"Yeah. Not like Osborn or Dr. Octavius are planning something," he sarcastically said and Deadpool slammed his back so hard that he gasped for air.

"Cheer up. Okay, random question, when is the last time that you had a timeout from the "superhero" gig?"

"Oh...er...I," he scratched his arm nervously, "I don't know. A couple of months?"

"Wooooah. Spidey, you need to learn that sometimes you just have to relax. I mean, being a superhero is a great responsibility and all but, you need some fun time too!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right," he muttered and tried to relax a bit.

"Now, now, let Wade show you the three steps to chiiiiill."

With that he pushed him back so that his back was comfortably resting on the couch.

"Step one, relax your muscles."

Then, he covered the lenses on his mask and whispered,

"Step two, stop worrying about dumb shit."

"Er...Wade," he awkwardly moved his hands away so that he could see again.

"And the most important step of all, step three. Laugh!"

Without any warning the reached out his arms and started tickling him. Even as the great hero and protector of the city, Peter was still ticklish as hell.

"W-wade...no," he gasped between the laughs.

"What was that Spidey, hm?"

"N-no...sto-op it! I'm go-onna punch yo-ou," he stopped and Peter slid back against the couch again, trying to calm his breath.

"See, wasn't that fun!"

Peter turned around and punched him straight in the face, smiling.

"Owch! What the fuck. I just gave you the laugh of your life and this is how you repay me?!"

"Yup."

"Wipe that grin off your face Webhead."

He chuckled and eased back against the couch as the movie started. Peter wasn't a big fan of such movies. No, he liked a good romance movie but, not with sparkly vampire's. Crossing his legs he noticed how Deadpool slumped down and let his feet dangle on the side of the couch. His head was almost in Peter's lap and inched a bit away.

"I swear, Bella has no idea what she actually wants."

"Er...Yes?"

"Don't tell me that your on team Jacob?!"

"I'm on the hating-twillight team."

"Aw man, you suck," he glanced at Peter and then continued watching the movie.

"Imagine if Blade made an appearance in the movie."

Peter took some time to imagine Blade without his shirt, sparkling. He bursted out into a laugh.

"Oh man, I'd buy that DVD."

"Fuck that, I would be on set while they are filming it," Deadpool added, chuckling.

The rest of the movie they spent in silence. Occasionally, Deadpool would yawn or mutter something to himself. Peter didn't pay attention to the movie, instead, he was observing Wade. After a certain amount of time he realised that he actually managed to forget the whole "superhero duty" and actually have fun. He looked the credits of the movie and sighed.

"Uhm, Wade, I wanted to thank you. You see, it's hard when you need to protect your identity. It's hard to keep friends, family and such close to yourself. It didn't happen once that my aunt asked me why I come home so late or why I have bruises over my body. I am just sick of lying to her and to others. Sometimes, I feel like I don't even have time for myself. I spend less time being...me, and more time being Spiderman. So, tonight was actually a opportunity to see if I lost myself in this mask. Even if the movie choice was horrible, thanks for making me feel normal for awhile pal'," he stood up and expected a response but, he got silence.

_Wait, silence? Wade was never silent._

He glanced back at him and saw him curled up on the couch, sleeping.

"Who knew," he muttered and scrunched down, looking at the sleeping assassin.  
This was weird, he looked less...destructive and more normal. He couldn't see his face because of the mask. He had no attempt to see what's under it.

"Respect the mask," he remembered Wade say to him, after trying to take it off.  
And he did respect that.

"Good night you crazy merc," he rolled his eyes as Wade snored and Peter turned off the tv.

"Night Skippy," he heard him mutter in a sleepy voice.

Spiderman jumped out of the window, shooting a webstring at the nearest building. He sensed danger a few streets away and swung to the sound of metal clashing and screams.

"I was waiting for you insect. What happened? Overslept," the Wizard amusingly said.

"Nah, just watched a movie with a friend," he casually said and shoot webstring at the villan.


	10. Chapter 10

I was thinking and then...what would a morning look like in the Superfamily. Hmm?  
Enjoy and review!

* * *

Superfamily morning

Peter groaned and squirmed around in bed. The sunlight from the window was directly pointed at his face and he sunk under the sheets. He yawned and dug his face into the pillow, wincing afterwards. The small scar was still on his face from last night.  
_Urgh, stupid Kraven_, he sighed.  
Soon he pulled the sheets down, the cold air in the room hitting his face.  
"Nope. Not ready for this," he muttered and shuddered, covering himself with the blanket.

**X**

Steve rubbed his eyes, a short yawn escaping his lips. He looked at the black, messy hair under his chin and wrapped his arms around the figure in front of him.

"You awake?"

"Mhmm," the muffled sound came out as an answer.

"Tony we should probably get up."

"Noooo, let's stay a little longer. Please?"

He tried to move his arm away, but Tony quickly grabbed it and tangled their fingers together.

"Please Steve?"

"But...breakfast?"

"It can wait a little longer," he turned around to face him, his eyes only half-open.

"You worked late night again, didn't you?"

"Yup. All for science!"

"No, you are wrong. Some for science, some for yourself."

"So caring," he teased and kissed his chin, snuggling against his chest.

Steve rolled his eyes and sunk back into the bed, dragging his hand across Tony's back.

**X**

Peter winced at the robotic voice from above.

" Mr. Parker you should wake up soon, breakfast is ready."

"Five more minutes Jarvis."

"Excuse me sir, but Mr. Rogers told me to wake you up this instant."

He frowned and sat up in bed, stretching his back. Peter stood up and searched for his jeans, since he slept only in his boxers. He tossed them somewhere last night. He was too tired to see where he put them.  
"There you are," he grabbed the jeans and tugged them on his legs, almost falling down in the process.

"Better hurry Mr. Parker."

"Yeah, yeah...calm down Jarv," he muttered and pulled on his t-shirt.

**X**

"Good morning Petey," Steve happily said, flipping the eggs in the pan.

"Mornin' pop's. Dad isn't up?"

"You know how slow Tony is when it comes to early mornings."

"Yup. Wait, Jarvis?"

"Yes sir?"

"Go and wake up Tony."

"Of course sir. May I ask how?"

"Uhm...I know! Make a loud noise in the bedroom."

"Any specific sound sir?"

"Nah, your choice."

"Okay sir."

Steve looked at Peter with a smug smile and wagged his finger.

"That was rude sonny."

"Hey, gotta make him get up somehow," Peter said, grinning.

"He will be so mad," Steve chuckled and put the plate in front of Peter.

"Thanks dad. You make the best breakfast ever!"

Steve slightly blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Oh wow, thank you."

A sudden noise from above interrupted them. After the police syrene was over a loud "thud" was heard and Steve and Peter shared a wide grin with each other.

"What the fuck?!"

Tony stormed down the stairs, rubbing his forehead, an angry look on his face as he approached them.

"Good morning dad."

"Who did that?!"

"I did," Peter calmly said, eyeing the plate hungrily.

"Why would you-..."

"Because on weekends we have a family breakfast Tony. We can start without you," Steve practically pulled Tony into the seat across Peter.

"Geez, okay."

"Good," Steve sat next to Tony and took his fork.

"I see you are getting the hang of how to work the toaster Cap," Tony nudged Steve and he rolled his eyes.

"I see you are still very annoying Stark."

They shared a serious look before they burst out into a laugh. Steve leaned over and lightly kissed Tony on the lips, earning a grimace from Peter.

"Ew dad, not while we are having breakfast!"

Tony grinned and took a bite of his bacon, while Steve sheepishly smiled.

"At least me and Wade wait untill we are finished," Peter muttered.

"What?"

He looked up at Steve's raised eyebrow and Tony's narrowed eyes.

"Just kidding, geez!"

"You better be."

"I told him so many times that Wade is not good for him. He just won't listen," Tony spoke with Steve, shaking his head.

"I can hear you, ya' know," Peter said with a slight huff.

"You hear us but just won't listen to our advice, right?"

"Yup," Peter smugly grinned and continued eating.

"Ah, let's drop the subject Tony."

"Fineeee," Tony drawled and took a sip of the coffee.

A few second later the kitchen was filled with laughter and talking. Occasionally Peter dropped a few more sighs when Tony and Steve shared Tony kept poking Steve's thigh with the fork under the chair, earning angry glances from Rogers.


	11. Chapter 11

Enjoy and review!

* * *

Slumber party

Peter sat down on the couch and watched Wade drag in the grocery bag. He cursed as one of the handles broke and all the stuff inside the bag landed on the floor. They are in his apartment for a while now. They did a lot of different things. Played video games, watched a movie, even played Twister. Now...

"They don't make good bags as they used too," Wade sighed and bent down to pick up the items.

Peter gave a short glance to his perfectly shaped ass and returned his stare to the TV.

"And you really want us to do this every Friday?"

"Yeah! Friday's are the days for sleepover at your place."

"Hurray," he said with fake joy and struggled to pull out the remote from the side of the couch.

"Geez, you are always so grumpy. Cheer up for once!"

"I am smiling...on the inside."

After that they stayed silence. Peter watched the news and Wade...

_Wait, where is Wade_, Peter looked around and noticed that he was gone again.  
He heard giggling from upstairs and rolled his eyes. Wade always wanted to see Peter's room. He wasn't that happy about him constantly coming to his house. Mostly because his dad's might show up and that would go bad veeeery fast.

"What are you do-," he stopped mid-sentence, about to enter his room.

Wade was sitting on his bed in a Spiderman pyjama and reading comics. Well, he hoped that those were comics and not Playboy magazines.

"Like what you see," Wade drawled and raised an eyebrow.

"You in my bed? Of course I like that."

_Fighting fire with fire Parker_, he smugly smiled and leaned against the door.

"And look what I broooought," he sang, waving the comics in his hand.

"Comics?"

"Captain America comics!"

"You have those," he awkwardly asked, sitting down in front of the bed.

"Why not? I mean, your dad is a legend."

"Yes, but it's kinda weird that you collect those."

He finished the sentence right before Wade crawled over to the edge of the bed, his nose inches away from his.

"Is it weird," he smoothly said.

"Y-yeah," he repeated, not braking eye contact.

_Why does he have to smell so good,_ his brain protested.

"You should take off your clothes Spidey."

"Why," he swallowed and licked his, now, dry lips.

"Because it's bedtime. You are not sleeping in your jeans and shirt, are you," Wade raised an eyebrow and moved away.

"Yeah..I mean, no!"

Wade had this hobby where he enjoyed testing how horny he can get him before changing the subject.

"Bastard," he muttered, opening his closet.

He pulled off his jeans, not caring about Wade being around.  
_If he wants to play the game, why can't I?_  
Sliding in his blue t-shirt he searched for his pants.

"Looking for this?"

He pivoted around, seeing Wade holding his pants.

"Yeah. Give me that," he reached out his hand, but Wade moved away.

"Naaah, you are sleeping in your boxers tonight mister."

Peter scratched the back of his head and sighed. Closing the closet he walked over to Wade and layed down next to him.

"One more thing," Wade jumped up and turned off the light, turning on the lamp next to the bed.

"Good id-..uf," he huffed as Wade jumped on the bed, landing on him.

"Am I heavy?"

"Yeah you are, fatass," he hissed out, struggling free.

"How heavy am I?"

"How should I kno-," he stopped when he noticed that Wade leaned down, his forhead on his.

_That does it_, he met his eyes and tried to ignore his breath that smelled like pizza.  
_I wish I hated pizza,_ he pouted.

"Listen, Wade, I know that you think that it's funny to tease me like this. Sometimes I don't find it fu-," he got cut off with a soft kiss on his lips.

"Ya' know, teasing you is my hobby," he muttered between the kiss.

"Asshole," he breath out, kissing him back.

He felt Wade's hand slide down his chest and his thumb catch on the edge of his boxers.

"After this, we could do our nails," he playfully said and Peter rolled his eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

Enjoy and review.  
I was very bored so this is just a fun, short drabble.

* * *

For the fangirls

Peter rolled his eyes under the mask as he felt a gun pointed to his head.

"Guess who?"

"Santa?"

"Close enough."

Deadpool chuckled and put the gun away. He always visited Spider-man when he guarded the city. Precisely, when he spied on the mafia across Deadpool's apartment. That means that Spider-man was on his roof every Sunday. Deadpool used the opportunity to annoy him with his presence.

"Still nothing, huh?"

"Nope." He glanced back at the merc and continued watching the small garage.

"Why not just bust in there and kill the bastards? Ya' know...Deadpool style?" He made his hand into a gun and acted like his shooting him in the head.

"That is your style. I can't kill anyone if I don't know that they are guilty. In the matter of fact, I never kill anyone. Guilty or not."

"Lame."

Peter sighed in annoyance and sat down on the edge of the building. The mafia, as always, didn't show any sign of suspicion. They seemed like your everyday drug selling mafia. Peter would let the police handle them if that was the case, but a little birdie told him that they are working for Doctor Octavius. That they will get a visit from a certain someone and hand them the Goblin serum. He couldn't let his guard down just because this idiot was around.

"Want me to tell you something fun?" Deadpool sat down next to him, dangling his legs over the edge.

"Do I really have a choice?"

"Nah," he chuckled, "Okay, so I found out something pretty disturbing."

"Logan likes classical music?"

"Not that. We all already knew that."

"Then what?" He shifted around as Deadpool leaned over.

"We have fans."

That wasn't disturbing. Yes, Spider-man did have many haters, but sometimes he would meet people who actually liked him. He also knew that some of the female population was pretty giddy about talking to him. Not like he used that against anyone. It was somehow flattering to know that girls have a crush on him. Spider-man got the ladies and Peter Parker got the ladies only during finals. Yep, every girl liked the nerd Parker during an exam. He was a fool for helping them, but he just couldn't say no.

"Why is that bad?"

"I mean, Deadpool already has many fangirls," he bragged, gesturing with his hands, "But Spideypool...damn, that is a hit on the internet."

"Spidey what?" The confusion in his voice was obvious.

"Spideypool. It's...uhm...Spider-man and Deadpool."

"Like a team-up kind of thing?" He dumbly asked.

"More like a relationship kind of thing." Deadpool nudged him and he grimaced under the mask.

People actually did that? Who the hell made Spideypool. Most importantly, why?

"So people see us as a..." He awkwardly paused.

"Couple. A happy, lovey-dovey couple Spidey." Deadpool finished, a giggle escaping his mouth.

"I don't know how to feel about that."

He really didn't know how to feel about that.

"So, with that, I had a brilliant idea!"

"Hmm," he hummed, watching a man enter the garage, "What would that be?"

"If girls really like us that way, why not give them what they want?!"

"I am not changing my relationship status to "engaged to Deadpool"." He sarcastically said and the merc frowned.

"Not that Spidey. Let's kiss!"

"W-what?" He suddenly jumped up, staring at the merc with disbelief.

"C'mon, you know you want some of this." He beamed at him and swayed his hips.

Ew.

"No, thank you."

"It's just a kiss!"

"No!"

"We can kiss on the cheek, not lips!"

"Oh, in that case...no!" He was getting frustrated at this point.

"Please. Pretty please? For the fangirls!"

What the hell was he thinking? There is no way that he is going to kiss him. Just because he searches homosexual hero porn in the late hours doesn't mean that he will actually fulfill his fantasies.

"Goodbye Deadpool."

"Don't leave, let's just..."

He already swung away and his voice got lost in the distance. Spideypool...nonsence. He completely forgot about the mafia, but it wasn't his fault. Deadpool made him lose his marbles over some fangirls. Kissing him, pft. Only in his dreams. What made him uneasy was the fact that Deadpool probably had such dreams. What scared him was that maybe, after this conversation, he might have them too.


	13. Chapter 13

_Review and enjoy my drabble!_

* * *

Selfie

Peter was having a pretty awesome day. First he got an A on his test. Then he realized that Flash wasn't at school that day because he was sick.  
_Yep, life is good,_ Peter thought as he sat down next to Harry and MJ.

"Did you bring the camera Peter?"

"Oh, yeah."

He pulled out his camera and turned it on. He received it from his uncle on his birthday. Uncle Ben always asked him what he wanted for his birthday and he always got that gift that he wished for.

"Look at your face here Petey." Mary Jane nudged him and pointed to the camera.

Last week the class took a trip to Washington. It was fun, Peter had to admit, it would be boring if his best friends weren't there though. Yeah, he did get picked on by Flash that day, but he had a little vacation from his crazy life and that was awesome. Nobody expected Spider-man to show up in Washington.

"Oh my God, look at Harry in the background!" MJ gasped and covered her mouth as she began her laughing frenzy.

"Hey, I was sneezing!" Harry said in defence.

"Just click the next picture guys." Peter said, leaning over Harry's shoulder.

He took so many photos that even the photographer of the Daily Bugle would be surprised. Many of them were funny. Like the one in which Mary Jane was sleeping in the bus.

"Huh, what's this?"

"Is that Spider-man?"

"What?" Peter raised an eyebrow and put his sandwich down.

_I don't remember taking any Spider-man photos,_ Peter frowned as MJ gave him the camera.

"Who is that Peter?" Harry asked as Peter dropped his jaw.

On the photo a man in red and black spandex was showing thumbs up. Peter couldn't belive it. The famous merc with a mouth probably broke into his room again and found his camera on accident.

"Why do you have pictures of Spider-man on your camera?" MJ asked.

"This is not Spider-man," Peter realised how angry he sounded so he softly added, "The costume pattern is different."

"Hmh," MJ tilted her head and eyed the picture for a moment, "You are right, who is this guy?"

"Another superhero?" Harry asked, sipping his milk.

"I don't think so." Peter growled out and clicked the next button.

Deadpool was making a peace sign and it seemed, trough the mask, that his lips were pursed.

"A superhero who takes awful selfies, I'd say." MJ sarcastically added and chuckled.

On the next picture Deadpool was waving. Then he was posing on Peter's bed. Then pointing a gun at his head while grinning.  
_How many pictures did he take,_ Peter frowned.

"So, how did these get on your camera Parker?" Harry asked, frowning at the picture of Deadpools ass.

"I swear, if I see a nude photos of this guy I am questioning your free time activities Peter." MJ added, nudging him.

"He...erm..."

"He is handsome though." MJ grinned at Peter's annoyed glance.

"Mary you always had a thing for guys in tight spandex?"

"Seems so."

"Yet you doubt Spider-man?" Peter asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, Spider-man isn't six feet tall, buff and apparently very obsessed with tacos." MJ stated, looking at the picture of Wade holding up a taco.

"Spidey is still...a hunk!" Peter crossed his arms and pouted.

"Keep your fantasies about that creep for yourself Parker." Harry grinned and tapped his mouth with the napkin.

"I don't have fant-...ugh," Peter rubbed his eyes, "Spider-man is friendly and he is helping the city with capturing the criminals and saving people in danger!"

"Yeah, great." MJ turned off the camera after the Deadpool photo shoot was over.

"So, who is your red friend?"

"Yeah?" MJ added after Harry.

Peter grimaced and furrowed his eyebrows. What should he say? He needs to think of a good lie...

"Well, last week my cousin...erm...my cousin William visited and he is reaaaally into comics. He created his own character so he dressed up as him and asked me for the camera to take pictures."

_Well that was horrible,_ he almost facepalmed.

"Cool!" MJ smiled.

"Man, I almost started questioning your sexuality." Harry chuckled again and put his head on his palms.

"Very funny Harry," he rolled his eyes, "He is a bit of a comic nerd, William, that is."

"Well, tell William that I think that he is one hot piece of nerdy comic lover." MJ winked and Peter raised his hands in fake surrender.

_No way I'm telling that to Deadpool. He might try to take MJ out on a date and that would probably go horribly wrong,_ Peter winced as the school bell rang.

"Well, back to history."

"Great.I bet is going to give us another pop quiz." MJ murmured and picked up her bag.

"What is his name," Harry asked as they exited the cafeteria, "I mean, what name did he choose for his character?"

"Oh...he chose...uhm," Peter thought for a second and then smiled to himself, "He chose the name Red Ridding Dude."

"He what?" MJ asked, chuckling.

"Well that is very catchy. I mean, imagine Jameson yelling," Harry cleared his throat and did his best impression, "That Red Ridding Dude is a menace and he must be stopped!"

"Oh Harry." MJ started laughing, holding onto Peter's shoulder for support.

"I bet Spider-man would be happy with that," Peter said, laughing, "Very happy actually."

"Let's hurry, we are going to be late." Harry whipped tears of laughter from his eyes and hurried down the hallway.


End file.
